Mi corazón siempre fue tuyo
by dani-chan95
Summary: Desde el primer momento que te vi entrar en el gremio supe que me había enamorado de ti, aunque solo fuera un niño que no entendía de esos temas, y aunque no fueras para mi corazón siempre seria tuyo.


**Aquí les traigo una historia Grayza ya que llevo mucho tiempo sin ver historias de ellos dos y porque es mi pareja favorita junto con el Nalu (quizás porque me parezco un poco a Gray XD)**

Cuanto te vi entrar por primera vez por las puertas del gremio mi algo paso dentro de mí, yo siendo un niño no supe que era y eso me molesto, ese mismo día Cana me había dicho que iba a ser mi día de suerte pero ¿Cómo iba a ser mi día de suerte si ese día caí en una zanja y perdí mi cartera además que con solo verte me causaba ese sentimiento extraño que me molestaba? , te observaba desde una mesa junto a Cana estabas comiendo y vestías una armadura y tu nombre era Erza, Erza Scarlet.

—Ella siempre está sola ¿no?— Me dijo Cana un poco preocupada por ti.

— ¿Por qué no hablas con ella Cana?— la dije sin mucho interés.

—Ella me ignora por completo.

—Bueno, ninguna novata se atreve ignorarme a mí, al gran Gray-sama

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan creído?— Yo me levante de la mesa y fui donde estabas.

—Oye tú— Me ignoraste completamente y eso me molesto, y pateo la mesa molesta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Parecía que no te había importado lo que había hecho.

—Estos es un gremio de magos, en este lugar no necesitas armadura—La verdad me extrañaba el hecho que usara una armadura.

—Entonces ¿qué haces desnudo?, esto no es un gremio de pervertidos— El gremio se empezó a reír de mí y yo me sentí avergonzado, más de lo habitual, me moleste y me lance sobre ti.

—Serás…—Pero antes de que me diera cuenta me había dado una paliza y estaba semiconsciente en el suelo. Los días fueron pasando y cada uno de ellos te retaba a una pelea que acababa siendo derrotado completamente antes ni siquiera de empezar, me negaba aceptarte como un miembro más del gremio, pero eso cambio un día, te estaba buscando para pelear como siempre hasta que te encontré cerca del río sentada—Te encontré Erza— rápidamente me acerque ti dispuesto a desafiarte de nuevo— Hoy finalmente te daré una paliza— Te volteaste a mirarme y yo me quede bloqueado cuando vi una lagrima caer por tu rostro, mi corazón dio otro vuelco no sabía lo que me pasaba, solo que jamás quería volver a ver una lágrima cayendo por tu rostro.

— ¿Otra vez tú?— Te levantaste y te limpiaste las lágrimas— Vaya, ¿Tu nunca aprendes verdad?— Me miraste seria— Muy bien acércate.

—Bueno yo…— No sabía que hacer estaba sonrojado y nervioso y son saber por qué.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te rindes?— Mi nerviosismo bajo un poco y pude decirte algo.

—O… ¿Por qué siempre estás sola?— Me miraste un momento y luego bajaste la cabeza con una mirada triste.

—Me gusta estar sola— Ese comentario me hizo enfadar— Me siento insegura con otras personas.

—Entonces…— Me arme de valor y te dije lo que pensaba y lo que en verdad tú también pensabas en el fondo— ¿Por qué estabas llorando?— Me miraste sorprendida, y yo ocultando mi sonrojo me acerque a tu lado y me siente.

— ¿Hoy no vienes a por mí?— Estabas sonriendo, la primera vez que te vi sonreír, y aunque fuera muy sutil me parecía una sonrisa hermosa.

— ¡Es mi problema!— Dije nervioso, no entendía por qué pasaba esto contigo. Desde ese día nos volvimos amigos y tú empezaste a sonreír más y empezaste a relacionarte con los del gremio, mientras te convertías en una de las magas más poderosas que he conocido y que conoceré, mientras yo seguía con mi rutina de desafiarte para poner a prueba mis limites, ahora con el cabeza humo, aunque siempre acabábamos totalmente derrotados. El tiempo paso y como era de esperar te ascendieron a maga de clase S y nos fuimos distanciando un poco, pero aun nos quedaban nuestras peleas, a medida que crecía fui descubriendo aquel sentimiento que sentí la primera vez que te vi, era amor, yo Gray Fullbuster mago de hielo y orgulloso discípulo de Ul me había enamorado de Erza la Titania, y me hice una promesa a mí mismo, no quería volver a ver una lagrima cayendo por tu hermoso rostro, quería verte sonreír y protegerte no de ataque de enemigos, ambos sabemos que tú siempre has sido la que nos has protegido a nosotros, pero sí de aquellos que buscan dañar tu corazón, porque tú eras una mujer fuerte y valiente pero con un corazón frágil y que fácilmente podría quebrarse.

Los años pasaron y nos fuimos distanciando poco a poco pero la llegada de Lucy cambio todo, gracias a ella y al cabeza de fuego formamos un equipo y yo pude disfrutar otra vez de tu compañía, y deseaba que tú también disfrutaras de la mía y que me amaras como yo te amo a ti, siempre mantuve las esperanzas hasta que nos pasó el suceso de la torre del cielo y conocimos a Jellal, y yo también supe el motivo por el cual llorabas la última vez porque volví a ver esas lágrimas que jura que no permitiría que volviera ocurrir, me sentía impotente y a la vez furioso con aquel tipo que se atrevió a hacerte llorar, pudimos vencer pero el saber que tu corazón lo ocupaba alguien más me partió el mío, porque aunque no lo dijeras podía notar en tus ojos el amor que sentías por aquel chico que te dio tu apellido, y asi lo pude comprobar cuando nos volvimos a reunir con él en la batalla contra Oración 6 y durante el torneo mágico, al parecer nunca tuve una oportunidad para ti era como tu hermano pequeño al que debías proteger, quizás si me hubiera comportado de una forma más madura de niño a lo mejor pensarías diferente de mí, pero el paso no se puede cambiar, bueno si pero con una consecuencias terribles. Intenté olvidarme de ti y enamorarme de Juvia la única parecía profesar hacia mí los mismos sentimientos que yo sentía por ti pero simplemente no pude le faltaba lo más importante, no eras tú, al parecer mi corazón es y siempre te pertenecerá y aun deseo que algún día tú puedas sentir lo mismo por mí, pero los cuentos de hadas solo existen en los libros ¿verdad?

Ahora estoy bebiendo tranquilamente en el gremio, ya han pasado varios meses de lo sucedido con Tártaros y ya hemos reconstruido el gremio, de repente te veo entrar llorando y con la mirada triste, pero también te notaba enfadada, no lo dude y como buen amigo que era me hacer a preguntarte y a consolarte si fuera necesario— ¿Erza qué te pasa?— Me miraste con lágrimas en los ojos, al parecer no so bueno cumpliendo promesas.

—Estoy harta

— ¿De qué?

—De Jellal y que no pare de rechazarme diciendo que no es digno de mí, no los soporte y me hace daño, quero dejar de sufrir— Yo puse la sonrisa más sincera que me salió y te abraza dándote consuelo.

—No te preocupes Erza él es un idiota por rechazarte, yo y el gremio estamos contigo asi que no llores, no soporto verte llorar.

—Gracias Gray, eres una gran amigo— Amigo, nunca pensé que esas palabras me dolerían tanto, todo el gremio se unió decidido a apoyarte y tú no pudiste evitar que cayeran una lágrimas de felicidad al ver que todo el gremio estaba contigo .

Pasaron las semanas y nos volvimos más cercanos, me invitabas a las misiones de clase S y yo te invitaba a las normales, íbamos los dos solos ya que Natsu quería ir con misiones con Lucy solos, todos sabemos por qué, aunque guardaba una pequeña esperanza de que pudieras llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo por ti, sabía que era imposible, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no? Sin embargo no aguantaba más necesitaba decirte lo que sentía porque no aguantaba más, aunque sabía que no era correspondido esperaba que estuviera equivocado o que al menos pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos, te cite en el parque de aquella vez a la misma hora, y por una vez en mi vida iba vestido y no tenía ninguna intención de desvestirme, llegaste puntual y con tu típica armadura, te sorprendiste al verme bien arreglado y me pareció verte un ligero sonrojo, ahora es el momento de decir todo lo que siento.

—Gray ¿qué es lo que querías?— Me dijiste con una sonrisa.

—Bueno yo…— Me sonroje y puse nervioso justo como la última vez que estuvimos aquí, al parecer te diste cuenta.

—Te pones muy lindo cuando te sonrojas— Mis sonrojo aumento— Me recuerda al día cuando nos conocimos de verdad por primera vez, la verdad era la primera vez que sonreí después de lo ocurrido en la torre del cielo, nunca te he dado las gracias por volver hacerme sonreír de nuevo…—Erza iba a seguir hablando pero no la deje hacerlo me acerque a ella y la mire a los ojos y me arme de valor, era ahora o nunca.

—Erza yo quería decirte desde hace mucho tiempo que… estoy enamorado de ti—Te quedaste callada analizando la situación—Llevo enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te vi entrar por las puertas del gremio— Te sonrojaste tanto que tu cara se confundía con tu cabello— Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí pero tenía que decirlo, llevo demasiados años ocultándolo— Me di la vuelta para que no vieras mi enorme sonrojo y me dispuse a irme y ser para siempre tu amigo o hermano pequeño, pero me agarraste del brazo tímidamente y yo me volví sorprendido para encontrarme con tus rosados labios sobre los míos, ¡me estabas besando! Yo correspondí el beso sin dudar, un beso lleno de amor y esperado por tantos años, cuando nos faltó el oxígeno nos tuvimos que separar y pude ver tu rostro sonrojado pero con una sonrisa de cariño y amor dirigida hacia mí— Te amo Erza Scarlet, mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo.

—Yo también te amo Gray Fullbuster, siempre te he amado desde el día que me devolviste la sonrisa— Quede muy sorprendido con tus palabras.

—Pero yo pensaba que te gustaba Jellal antes…

—Siempre has sido tu… pero cuando apareció Juvia y empezó a acercarse a ti intente olvidarte, y al encontrar al Jellal que conocí de niña pensé que podría tener otra oportunidad.

—Parece que fui un idiota por no decirte que te amaba antes— Me callaste con un beso fugaz.

—Puede ser… pero eres mi idiota y… yo también fui un idiota por no decírtelo yo a ti— Esta vez fui yo quien te beso de forma apasionada, por fin después de tantos años tenía a la mujer que amaba en mis brazos y nunca permitiré que te separen de mi lado o que te hagan daño y sé que tú tampoco lo permitirás después de todo eras Erza Scarlet, mi Erza.

**Fin**

**La verdad me encanta esta pareja y me gusta tanto como el Nalu, así que seguramente haga más historias de ellos dos, gracias por leer y comenten.**


End file.
